Higher AKA All Night Long
by Rockabye
Summary: Another Songfic... What if Johnny died, and left Dally behind? How would Dally react if he got one more night with Johnny-in his dreams? For VSSG


Hi Everyone! I know it's been awhile since I posted anything (like a week...) but I have been really  
sick I had a cold, then the flu, and then I fainted, I'm not lying but it's a long story. Needless  
to say, I have been doing a LOT of reading lately, LoL *cough cough, sniffles* Anywho, I am still sick  
so the majority of this will be mindless headcold babble... but I hope it's GOOD mindless headcold  
babble!  
I was going through my old reviews and I remembered that I was once inspired to do a song-fic about  
Johnny and Dally... here's the story. Vampire-Slaying-Greaser-Gal (hi you! you rock!) wrote/is writing  
a really good story that started out with a song-fic, Keep Myself Awake, and I loved it, and it   
was great but the idea of it, that Dally didn't want to go to sleep, kinda bothered me (no offense  
I am not "dissing on you" lol) I just figured if my friend died, I'd give anything to see them again.  
So I decided to take her idea, ummm sort of, and write a different sort of song-fic with it. So here  
it is! Yay! And it is for VSGG (sorry I am NOT typing your name again it is entirely too long, lol)  
b/c she inspired me.... YaY! And thank you for Something Stupid 5.0, it's sooo cool!  
  
Oh-this is too "Higher" by Creed... I don't own the song or the band... lol  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
~*When dreaming I'm guided through another world   
Time and time again   
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
From the life I live when I'm awake*~  
  
Dallas Winston tossed and turned on the couch at the Curtis house. His head throbbed badly, from  
stress, who knew. His aspirin hadn't kicked in yet, god knew when it would. He had to take 4 of them!  
"Jesus, Dallas, you're gonna kill yourself!" yelled Soda, watching Dally take all those pills, and  
then drink the rest of his beer. He just rolled his eyes. 'What do I care' he had thought.   
He'd have listened to Johnny.  
But now, his eyelids slowly began to droop as he tried to sleep. All of a sudden he was out. Blissfully asleep.  
All he had to do was stay asleep, stay asleep...  
  
"Hey Dally..." said a quiet voice somewhere from behind him. Dally spun on his heels, his eyes wide,  
having heard that one thing that would make it all right.  
Johnny.  
And there he was, standing tall in all his glory, before he was sick, before...  
  
"Long time no see, little buddy..." Dallas said, tears, useless tears springing to his eyes. 'What  
will crying get you here, anywhere? Squat' he thought to himself. He smiled, a rarity for Dally.  
"You lookin' good, kid. Tuff." Johnny burst into a grin. "Not looking so bad yourself, Dal."   
The two stood not a foot away from each other, not moving. Hardly breathing.   
  
Until a wave of sobs overcame Dally and he sank to the ground ('is this the ground?' he thought).  
Johnny stared down at his friend, who was crying. "Dallas, you never cry... this is stupid. You didn't  
even cry when..." he trailed off. It can't be easy to refer to yourself as dead. "SHUT IT CADE! I DID!  
And you weren't there, so how the hell would you know?" Johnny sucked in his breath. Dally looked up  
at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Johnny, I didn't really. I-"  
  
Johnny lowered his head, raising his hand to quiet Dally. "It's nothing. I know you didn't mean it.  
You never mean anything." he said bitterly. It was Dally's turn to be angry. "What the hell is that  
supposed to mean?" he said, his own eyes flaming. Johnny looked up, his eyes brimming with tears.  
"You never cared about anything back then! You never meant anything you said to anyone, and it never  
mattered to you! Because everything to you is a joke, some sick fucking joke life is playing on you!  
Look around, Winston! This is NOT the big picture! Do not become someones dream, ok? I can't do anything  
anymore, I can't..." he trailed off, his voice cracking.  
  
"Mmmm" Dally muttered. "What?" Johnny looked again at his friend. "I did when it was about you, ok?  
I always cared! Always about you! You were all had, you're all I've got now! And what kind of   
existence is this for me to be living anyway? I didn't choose to lose you, Johnny, I didn't choose to  
let you go. Nobody even asked me, which is fucked up!" Johnny smiled and rolled his eyes as Dally   
continued with his outburst. "And now, you're gone, and Ponyboy is half-dead, crying his eyes out  
all the time, and they rest of the guys don't know what to do, because, you always thought I was the  
glue that held them boys together but you were wrong! It was you, and you didn't even know it!"  
  
~*So let's go there   
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?   
Can you take me higher?  
To the place where blind men see   
Can you take me higher?   
To the place with golden streets*~  
  
Johnny smiled. "That's what you think... be thankful it was only one of us, imagine if it had been  
both." Dally grabbed Johnny by the shoulders. "Don't you talk like that, I'd take your place anyday   
if it meant this wasn't real." Johnny did something he never had done before-he slugged Dally.  
Dally instantly withdrew from his reach. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he screamed. Johnny stood up,  
and looked Dally in the eye. "Don't talk like that, Dally, please." Dally stared at his friend,  
in shock. A slow smile spread across his face. "You sure have changed, huh?" Johnny shook his head  
sadly. "You don't get it do you Winston. I didn't change, nothing has changed about me! I am dead!  
Gone! This isn't happening! I am dead! Do you hear me! DEAD!"   
  
Dallas backed up, and sucked in his breath. "No" he whispered. "NO!" He turned and ran, ran anywhere,  
as fast as his feet would carry him, and he didn't look back to face the voice that followed. "DALLAS!"  
Johnny screamed.   
  
'God, what the hell am I doing here, why can't I just wake up, that's all I wanna do, wake up,  
wake up. Wake up Dallas, come on! ' he thought as he stopped running, trying to catch his breath.  
He turned around, looking for Johnny, and finding nothing. He spun again, again, again, searching,  
until he was grabbed. "Aaaaah! What the fu-" Dally reached for his boot (for his switch) as he   
realized it was only Johnny. He breathed out, happily. "Oh god, it's only you." "Who else would it  
be?" Johnny said, grinning, as his best friend hugged him tightly aroun the middle. "Johnny, I'm sorry,  
I'm so damn sorry, it's all my fault, I just didn't wanna-" "You didn't wanna hear what you knew that  
someday you were gonna hear from me..." Johnny trailed off, staring into space. Dallas watched his   
friends face go from serious to happy. He smiled. They sat down, right where they were (wherever that  
was) and talked the night away, and Dally didn't need anything more. He told Johnny this.  
  
"You know, I could stay here forever." Johnnys face soon turned grim. "No... no. You can't Dally.  
You belong with the rest of the guys. You're alive, take advantage of it!" Dallas turned his head away  
so that Johnny wouldn't see his tears. He looked at the sky, the sun rising. "It's almost time to go."  
"Yea..." he (dallas) whispered. They looked at each other, smiled. And at that moment, all was right.  
Nothing mattered, and everything was perfect.  
  
~*Although I would like our world to change   
It helps me to appreciate   
Those nights and those dreams  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights   
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same   
The only difference is   
To let love replace all our hate   
So let's go there   
Let's make our escape   
Come on, let's go there   
Let's ask can we stay?   
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see   
Can you take me Higher?   
To a place with golden streets*~  
  
As the two friends sat, watching the sun rise from where they sat, Dallas realized that this might   
be his last moment he would have with his friend. He might not get another chance. He turned to   
Johnny, but he already knew-Dally didn't have to say a thing.  
  
"Do me just one favor when you go back, Dally. Please." Dally saw the want in his eyes. He nodded,  
swallowing hard. "Anything. You name it." Johnny closed his eyes and turned his face towards the w  
warmth of the sun. "Watch a sunset. Please. For me?" Dallas looked at his friend, his eyes filling  
with tears. "Ok... for you. But please, say you'll-" Johnny shook his head. "I can't. This isn't  
something we all get. You're blessed. This is a once in a lifetime chance, I can't come back."  
Dallas looked away again, breathing hard. He felt the tears in his eyes, and didn't care to wipe them  
away. He nodded, and smiled at his friend as he stood up and brushed off his pants.  
  
"Well, I guess I gotta..." "Yea" Johnny sat on the ground, he whispered all his replies to Dally quietly.  
"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" Dallas looked down at Johnny, his best friend, his one and only  
companion. 'No broad could ever know me like Johnny does' he had thought at his funeral. "This isn't goodbye,   
Dally, it's not. I promise." Johnny stood up and extended his hand to Dallas. He took it and they looked  
at each other for the last time. "The sunset... right?" Johnny nodded, his tear filled eyes smiling   
on their own.  
  
Dallas turned over, his eyes open wide. The television blared loudly-Mickey Mouse. 'Go figure' he thought,  
rolling his eyes. He sat up, and looked around. With him, sat the Curtis' and Two-Bit, and save for a few sleect  
others, this was all that remained of the Greasers. Sure, only one had died. But with him, he had taken  
a piece of everyone else.  
  
"Say, uh, Pony-" Pony looked at Dallas, his eyes wide with surprise. Dallas didn't talk to people  
at 10o'clock in the morning. "Huh?" "What time does the sun set around here?"  
  
Pony smiled at Dally-he knew what he was getting at.  
  
"I'll show ya, Dally. I'll show ya."   
  
They smiled at each other-a smile smile, but it was a smile.   
  
~*So lets go there, lets go there,  
Come on, lets go there  
Lets ask can we stay?*~  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
Well what did you guys think of that? I just re-read it, and I personally don't think it is all that great,  
but I guess it is what the readers think, so please lie to me-LoL.  
BE GrEaSeRy! 


End file.
